Peri Hujan
by Day Han
Summary: Pertemuan di tempat menyedihkan membawa mereka menjalani hubungan 'rekan kerja'. Rukia mau tidak mau menggeret Ichigo ke dalam situasinya yang sulit. Dunianya yang tenang mulai berputar sangat cepat tanpa ia sadari. Kondisi sulit yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan, akankah dapat mereka lalui?
1. Chapter 1

**Peri Hujan**

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by Day Han

Caution! Cliche, OOC, AU, Mainstream Pairing, Typo

Aroma hujan dan debu jendela memenuhi indra penciumannya. Disana. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahunan sedang menumpahkan pikiran fantasinya ke kanvas putih di hadapannya. Kuasnya menggores indah benda persegi itu, seakan kuas ramping di jemarinya bergerak sendiri untuk menghasilkan karya yang mengagumkan.

Rukia, nama gadis tersebut, selalu menempatkan dirinya yang hendak melukis di tepi jendela bengkel lukisnya. Ruangan tempatnya melukis sekarang tadinya merupakan perpustakaan tua keluarga Kuchiki. Namun, seiring bertambahnya koleksi buku keluarganya, perpustakaan direlokasi ke ruangan yang lebih luas, di bagian barat mansion Kuchiki.

Bengkel lukisnya tidak begitu luas, bahkan tidak lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya yang bergaya tradisional jepang. Beberapa lukisan jadi berjejer di sana. Sebagian tergantung di dinding dan sebagian lagi hanya berdiri tegak di tepi-tepi dinding bercat putih yang tidak pernah direnovasi lagi. Gadis berambut cepak ini selalu melukis dengan gaya fantasi, hampir seluruh lukisannya menggambarkan dongeng fantasi dari beberapa negara. Termasuk yang sedang ia kerjakan, ilustrasi pinokio dari pendongeng asal Italia, Carlo Collidini.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Byakuya –kakak ipar Rukia- menginterupsi alam fantasinya. Atmosfir di ruangan bengkelnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, atmosfir hujan kalah dengan dinginnya karisma kakaknya.

"Libur obon. Kurasa aku beruntung bekerja di perusahaan yang meliburkan karyawannya di perayaan obon." Tanpa melepaskan pandangan intensnya dari lukisan fantasinya, Rukia menjawab dengan beruntun.

"Kau akan berkunjung ke Karakura?" Kakak ipar Rukia tidak berniat untuk menyicipi sofa tua di tengah ruangan atau pun menuang teh hijau buatan adiknya. Ia hanya memandang Rukia yang sedang melukis dari sisi wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat tengah hari nanti. _Nii-sama_ ikutlah denganku." Goresan kuasnya terhenti. Ujung kuas yang tadinya mampu mengalir sendiri sekarang bimbang dalam melukiskan warna yang tepat. Pandangannya terpaku dalam satu titik. Bagian kanvas yang belum tergores warna apapun. Kuasnya seakan menunggu jawaban Byakuya untuk mewarnai kanvas putihnya.

"Kurasa _teru-teru bozu_ milikmu manjur. Sudah kupersiapkan karangan bunga di bawah. Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan."

Yah, seperti yang telah ia (Rukia) duga. Kakak iparnya tidak akan pergi bersamanya mengunjungi pemakaman Hisana, kakak perempuannya. Entah apa yang melatarbelakanginya, ia hanya bisa berspekulasi. Mungkin nii-sama berubah menjadi dingin setelah nee-chan meninggal, atau juga _nii-sama_ terlalu merasa kehilangan sehingga tidak sampai hati mengunjungi makam istrinya sendiri.

Satu yang ia tahu. Jika _teru-teru bozu__**-**_nya berhasil, maka ia harus segera menyampaikan karangan bunga titipan Byakuya. 

* * *

Kuchiki Corporation berpusat di Tokyo. Perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki ini beroperasi di berbagai bidang. Mempunyai empat buah cabang, yang semuanya meraih gelar perusahaan tersukses di Jepang. Pusat perusahaan di Tokyo mengkhususkan diri sebagai pemasok peralatan kesehatan. Di sanalah Byakuya berada saat ini. Memimpin rapat bulanannya dengan orang-orang bersetelan mahal lainnya.

"Nilai saham di Fukuoka turun drastis. Terlalu banyak produk yang sama saat ini." Seorang pemegang saham, mulai mengutarakan pikirannya.

Byakuya tetap tenang. Etikanya selalu memenangkan berbagai perang argumen, makanya ia dikenal sebagai tangan dingin dalam dunia bisnis. Profil perusahaan ia teliti lagi, termasuk semua data penurunan finansial yang tajam.

"Bagaimana jika kita pangkas saja cabang di Fukuoka. Dengan melakukannya kita dapat menyelamatkan perusahaan cabang yang lainnya." Ada lagi yang mengajukan pendapatnya.

Byakuya masih dalam posisi tanpa ekspresinya, masih memproses keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Jika ia menutup cabang di Fukuoka, sebagian karyawan akan diberhentikan masal walaupun yang beruntung akan terserap oleh cabang lainnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mengorbankan jalannya perusahaan.

"Cabang di Fukuoka tidak begitu produktif akhir-akhir ini. Tutup atau tidak, tak akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan pusat dan cabang lainnya."

Tidak. Tidak benar. Cabang di Fukuoka adalah cabang pertama dari Kuchiki Corporation. Yang membuat Kuchiki Corporation dapat solid seperti ini karena bantuan cabang itu.

"Berikan waktu sebulan. Akan kucari solusi yang terbaik." Menangguhkan masalah bukan kebiasaannya. Namun, waktu memang satu-satunya jalan saat ini. Pikirannya pun tak dapat fokus sejak pagi tadi. Ia rasa teh hijau akan membantunya mengistirahatkan piikirannya sejenak.

Peserta rapat mulai riuh. berbagai sindiran ditunjukkan ke Byakuya. Kepastian tak akan mereka dapatkan pada rapat kali ini. Yang mereka ingat sosok Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pemimpin yang hebat. Hampir tidak pernah menjatuhkan nama perusahaan serta punya komitmen yang tinggi dalam mengembangkan perusahaannya. Mirip dengan generasi Kuchiki terdahulu.

Yang tersisa di ruang rapat tinggal Byakuya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek. Wajahnya terlihat lebih angkuh dari Byakuya. Soi Fong namanya. Wanita berkewarganegaraan China yang telah menetap di Jepang selama sebulan lamanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya di_bully_?" Sambil memandang kesibukan kota dari ruang rapat, Soifong menggodanya.

Pengusaha flamboyan itu mengikuti arah pandangan Soi Fong. Memandang kota di senja hari. Pijar lampu tidak membantunya lebih baik. Ia bahkan tak dapat menggambarkan solusi yang akan ia ambil untuk masalah rapat hari ini. "Kau akan jatuh ke parit juga jika menjadi diriku."

"Tidak juga. Yang kau butuhkan hanya liburan beberapa hari. Setelah itu kau akan menjadi lebih segar dari sebelumnya." Wanita yang seusia dengan Byakuya itu menampilkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Apa _resort_ milikmu punya kamar kosong?"

Soi Fong melebarkan senyumannya, memandang rekan bisnis yang sangat ia hormati. Ekspresi menyerah Byakukya seperti inilah yang diinginkan semua rival bisnis Kuchiki Corporation. Sayangnya, Byakuya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kesan naïf di hadapan seluruh pesaingnya. Namun, di hadapan Soi Fong yang telah mengenalnya sejak masa kuliah, peraturan itu tidak berlaku. Pria kesepian itu akan mengeluarkan berbagai keluhannya atau berdiam diri memandang lukisan pohon sakura seperti orang bodoh yang sedang patah hati. "Pesanlah tiket pesawat ke China besok."

"Abarai, pesanlah penerbangan ke China besok." Byakuya telah berada dalam kantornya setelah mengobrol –merenung- selama tiga jam bersama teman kuliahnya. Si rambut merah Renji Abarai ada di sana, menyerahkan laporan-laporan rutinnya.

Kepala departemen pengembangan sekaligus tangan kanan Byakuya itu mempunyai postur yang tinggi, setara dengan Byakuya. Bedanya, Renji mempunyai wajah yang garang dengan tato yang menggores alis di dahinya, layaknya yakuza penagih hutang. Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya. Peribahasa tersebut tepat untuk sosok Renji. Renji berwajah garang, berbicara sembrono bahkan dengan atasannya tetapi tidak akan ada yang meragukan loyalitasnya terhadap perusahaan dan kemampuannya dalam bekerja. Karena itulah, CEO Kuchiki Corporation mempercayainya untuk menanggung kewajiban yang lebih besar.

"Apa kau ingin liburan sendiri? Wah enak sekali ya jadi CEO, bisa mengambil liburan setiap saat."

"Jatah cutimu masih ada, kau bisa mengambilnya besok", komentar Byakuya. Dingin. Ia bukan tipe orang yang memperpanjang komentar menggoda dari Renji.

Pria berambut merah ini bukannya tidak ingin mengambil jatah cutinya tahun ini, tapi masalah krusial perusahaan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dan pikirannya. Ditambah lagi masalah yang dibahas di rapat tadi. "Hei, aku dengar Komisaris National TV mengundangmu ke acara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya."

"Ya", jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Apa ini cara mereka untuk memamerkan keberhasilan akusisinya dengan All One Entertainment?" Renji mendengus, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa perusahaan yang yang berbeda bidang operasinya dengan Kuchiki Corporation malah jadi rival yang berat dalam harga jual saham. Jika Kuchiki Corporation bekerja di bidang elektronika, National TV menjalankan usahanya di sektor penyiaran. Seharusnya, dengan perbedaan bidang ini, Kuchiki Corporation dan National TV tidak akan mempunyai konflik yang bersimpangan antara keduanya.

"Kau tahu, sebagian dewan direksi telah menyetujui akusisi untuk cabang di Fukuoka. Seluruh perusahaan di Jepang bahkan sudah mempertimbangkan untuk ikut andil dalam tender yang kenyataannya belum kita buka. Kalau pabrik di televisi di Fukuoka jatuh di tangan Yamamoto Genryuusai, harga jual saham kita bisa menurun drastis. Ah, karisma memang berpengaruh besar di dunia bisnis."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Abarai."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Ah, dan hati-hatilah dengan kakek tua itu. Ia seperti rubah."

Byakuya hanya terdiam. Ia berada di antara harus memikirkan kelangsungan perusahaan saat ini dan masa depan perusahaan. Benar kata Soi Fong, ia butuh liburan agar tidak menderita depresi akut.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Karakura menghabiskan sebagian tenaganya. Lelah harus duduk di kursi mobil terus-terusan selama dua jam lamanya. Ia paling tidak tahan berdiam diri di suatu tempat kecuali saat dia hendak melukis. Selesai mengambil barangnya dari dalam bagasi mobil. Rukia memberi salam pada supir keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia sempat menolak tawaran dari Paman supir untuk mengantarnya ke Karakura tapi setelah dipikir lagi, tetua keluarga Kuchiki tak akan membiarkannya pergi sendiri tanpa di antar. Dengan senyum yang pasrah ia akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Paman supir yang telah bekerja dengan keluarganya delapan tahun lamanya.

Papan nama bertuliskan 'Peach Florist' terpampang indah dengan dekorasi aksen bunga dan lampu LED berwarna-warni. Ia menghirup udara dari kampung halamannya sekuat mungkin. Atmosfir di Karakura dan Tokyo memang berbeda. Di kampung halamannya ini masih terdengar bunyi burung yang bertengger di pohon di pusat kota, tidak seperti di Tokyo yang hanya terdengar bisingnya kendaraan.

Setiap berkunjung ke Karakura, Rukia selalu mampir di toko bunga milik temannya ini. Ia akan memesan jenis bunga yang sama, serangkai lily putih.

Triing. Bel kecil di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Harum berbagai Bungan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ia dapat mencium harum bunga mawar yang sangat menggoda ataupun wangi lavender yang lembut dan wangi permen lollipop. Ya jangan berpikiran aneh dulu ada setoples lollipop di dalam toko bunga. Toko bunga ini selalu membagikan lollipop di hari Senin seperti sekarang.

"Rukia!"

Rukia tersenyum. Momo tidak berubah, ia masih manis seperti biasanya. Bagaikan lollipop. "Hai, Nyonya Hitsugaya."

Hup. Rukia menangkap lollipop lemparan Momo. Rengut kesal menghiasi wajah manisnya. Jika dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, Momo Hinamori akan menunjukan pipinya yang menggembung dan melempar apa saja yang di dekatnya. Termasuk permen lollipop yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama manusia es itu!" Momo berkeluh. Wanita berambut sebahu itu tidak sepenuhnya kesal. Itu hanya sapaan akrab dari temannya sejak SMP. Lagipula ia tidak dapat berkilah dengan perasaannya dengan pria yang bernama belakang Hitsugaya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kucarikan pria yang lebih keren dan romantis daripada manusia es itu?" Rukia serius. Ia akan mencarikan pria yang lebih menghargai Momo sebagai pasangannya sehingga sahabat perempuannya ini tidak akan merasa ditelantarkan seperti sekarang ini. Sebutan manusia es itu sungguh sesuai dengan tunangan Momo yang hatinya sedingin es di Gunung Fuji.

"Aku mau jika ia sekeren Byakuya-_sama_", gurau Momo.

"Ide bagus. Kau akan jadi kakak ipar yang baik." Jika kakak iparnya akan menyayangi Momo lebih dari tunangan Momo saat ini, ia akan bekerja keras agar Momo dan kakak iparnya saling jatuh cinta.

"Sudah, cukup menggodaku. Ini bunga pesananmu. Kau cepatlah berangkat." Momo menyodorkan rangkaian bunga lily pada Rukia.

"_Hai, hai, hai_, Nyonya Hitsugaya." 

* * *

Pemakaman di kota Karakura sangat sepi. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun yang terlintas di benak hanya kesunyian. Gadis yang berniat mengunjungi makam kakaknya di hari Obon terdiam. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan angin yang berhembus di sela-sela jemarinya. Tidak mungkin akan hujan kan? Sudah semalaman ia menggantung _teru-teru bozu_ untuk menghalangi hujan yang turun. Tidak masalah kalau yang dilakukannya sama dengan pemikiran anak umur lima tahun di malam piknik sekolah. Rukia meletakkan rangkaian bunga lily miliknya dan milik Byakuya. Ia ingin berceloteh macam-macam di depan nisan kakaknya. Namun, yang keluar hanya helaan nafasnya yang semakin berat.

"_Nee-chan_, kabarmu baik kan? Pasti baik." Gumpalan awan di langit mulai berkumpul dan menghitam. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia mengunjungi makam kakaknya. Warna kelabu di awan semakin menghitam dan tidak bertahan membendung volume air lagi. "_Teru-teru bozu_ buatanku tidak berhasil _nee-chan_. Dengar, awannya bergemuruh. Anginnya juga semakin kencang."

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Tersenyum.

"Jika memang peri hujan ada, aku akan memarahinya karena menurunkan hujan hari ini." Ia menengadah ke arah langit. Menerima buliran hujan yang semakin berat. "Tunggulah _nee-chan_, lain kali pasti aku akan ke sini saat sakura bermekaran dan tentunya membawa _nii-sama_ bersamaku."

Rukia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya ia berdiri, ia menoleh memperhatikan lagi kesunyian kompleks pemakaman Karakura. Tidak ada yang berubah masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia kemari, kecuali sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri seseorang dengan hoodie ungu di kepalanya menatap nisan seperti dirinya. Menyimpan emosi yang sama, kediaman yang sama, dan berbagi hujan yang sama.

*-tbc-*

**Teru-teru bozu** = boneka penagkal hujan yang biasanya dibuat dari kain berwarna putih, diikat menyerupai kepala dan diberi wajah , biasanya digantung di dekat jendela supaya hari cerah.

Fic pertama saya yang dipublish.

Mohon maaf kalau jelek, penuh typo, atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Mohon berikan masukan dan komentar yang membangun. Terima kasih.


	2. Raindrop

**Peri Hujan**

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by Day Han

Caution! Cliche, OOC, AU, Mainstream Pairing, Typos, OC cameo.

**Chapter 2 : Raindrop**

Ichigo Kurosaki benci tanggal 15 Juli. Ia benci dekorasi-dekorasi kekanak-kanakan yang dipersiapkan ayahnya untuknya serta kue tar yang menjulang bak menara Tokyo. Persiapan ulang tahun apanya? Memangnya ia anak umur tujuh tahun yang perlu mengundang teman sekolahnya untuk meniup lilin-lilin bodoh itu. Tidak sadarkah paman tua itu ia (mulai hari ini) berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Usia dewasa, dua hari yang lalu ia sudah belajar memenangkan tender walau bisa dipastikan tendernya jatuh ke perusahaan lain.

"Ichigo anakku. Kau pulanglah tepat waktu nanti. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun yang meriah bahkan poster ibumu sudah kupindahkan ke ruang tengah agar ia bisa melihat pertambahan umurmu." Isshin Kurosaki -ayahnya- berceloteh riang dan menari-nari bodoh dengan topi pestanya.

Ichigo mendesah. Ayahnya adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ingin ia pusingkan hari ini. Dasi bergaris yang telah ia kenakan dilonggarkan lagi. Ikatannya salah. Belum pernah sekalipun ia sempurna dalam mengikatkan sebuah dasi. Rasanya pemuda berambut orange ini harus mengikuti kelas memakai dasi. "Tidak bisa. Aku ada kegiatan sosial hari ini. Kau sendiri yang membuatku harus melakukannya."

Isshin terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil. Orang bilang semakin tua seorang pria, semakin kekanak-kanakan tingkahnya. Ia tidak menyangka itu terjadi oleh CEO sekaligus komisaris seperti ayahnya. Menyedihkan. "Itu kan hanya sebentar. Kau harus pulang setelahnya. Aku bahkan sudah menelpon teman-teman wanitamu dari taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, kelas bimbingan belajarmu, dan…."

"Tetap tidak bisa. Setelahnya temanku ingin bertemu," potong Ichigo.

Poster Misaki yang ukurannya sebesar baliho di jalan jadi tumpuan tangisan Isshin. Pria separuh baya itu terus saja menempel seperti bunglon. Pelayan di rumah serentak menahan tawa akibat kelakuan konyol majikannya. "Lihatlah Misaki, anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya tidak perduli dengan ayahnya sendiri padahal pestanya sudah kupersiakan super spesial dengan dua ribu balon."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo terasa menebal, ia yang berulang tahun kenapa ayahnya yang harus repot. Akhirnya, Ichigo melepas juga dasi di kerah kemeja putihnya beserta jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya akibat tidak tahan dengan dasinya yang terus saja berbentuk aneh. "Jangan lupa menjemput Karin dan Yuzu di asrama. Kau sudah berjanji kemarin."

Brrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm. Suara deru mobil nyaring di telinga Ichigo. Anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu memacu mobil sedannya ke Karakura Hospital untuk kegiatan sosial Kurosaki Railway Company. Pria berjenggot itu (ayahnya) membuatnya harus datang menjenguk pasien kecelakaan kereta. Karena ayahnya mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun konyolnya, ia harus menggantikan pria itu.

Sebelum memasuki rumah sakit. Ia meraih hoodie ungu di kursi belakang mobilnya. Memakainya begitu saja di atas kemeja putihnya. Baju itu selalu ada di sana, setiap kali ia malas pulang ke rumah, ia akan memakainya sebagai baju ganti.

"Selamat sore." Ichigo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, menunjukan hasil bimbingan etika dari keluarganya. Tidak ia pungkiri etika yang ia tampilkan setiap detiknya akan berpengaruh pada keluarga Kurosaki maupun perusahaan ayahnya.

Si wanita setengah baya dengan balutan perban di pergelangan kakinya ikut menunduk tanpa meninggalkan kursi rodanya. "Ah Kurosaki-san selamat sore."

"Aku berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Anda. Apa anda sudah baikan?" Ichigo memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang menemani pasien saat ini. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari snack atau minuman dingin?

"Kakiku memang belum bisa berjalan sekarang tapi sudah tidak sakit , terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Wanita yang tegar. Ichigo dapat merasakan senyuman tulus yang ditunjukkannya. "Saya meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Anda. Kami berjanji untuk lebih memperhatikan keselamatan penumpang."

"Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-_san_. Kompensasi yang Anda berikan lebih dari cukup. Bahkan aku bisa membayar sewa apartemenku selama setahun." Wanita bernama Makoto Kawaguchi itu mulai membenahi posisi duduknya. Duduk di kursi roda merupakan hal yang asing untuknya sehingga membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Lega rasanya mendengar wanita itu telah berangsur membaik. Saat kejadian kecelakaan kecil pintu kereta yang menjepit kaki penumpang, ia seperti terbentur barbell yang berukuran sepuluh kali lipat darinya. Tidak bisa dipercaya ada penumpang yang hampir saja kehilangan anggota badannya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jika Anda memerlukan hal lain mohon hubungi saja kami. Aku harus mengunjungi tempat lainnya. Beristirahatlah dengan baik Kawaguchi-_san_!" Sekali lagi Ichigo membungkuk lebih dalam sebelum melemparkan senyum dan melangkah keluar dari kamar pasien.

"Anda pria yang baik Kurosaki-_san_. Berhati-hatilah di jalan." Makoto Kawaguchi melambaikan tangannya ketika Ichigo mulai melangkah ke pintu keluar ruang perawatan.

Sekarang masalah korban kecelakan sudah selesai, hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi.

"Apa pesta ulang tahunmu meriah? Boleh aku datang ke rumahmu?" Seorang pria berkacamata dan masih dalam seragam putih keluar dari ruang praktek dokternya.

"Kau menjengkelkan Ishida." Ichigo yang tadinya akan terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah sakit malah terhenti dengan guyonan seorang teman lama.

Uryuu Ishida bekerja sebagai dokter di Karakura Hospital. Pria berambut raven dengan selera humor yang buruk itu adalah putra ketua yayasan Karakura Hospital. Ia berambisi untuk mewarisi rumah sakit ini. Ichigo bukan sekedar kenal dengan pria bertampang serius itu, ia teman SMA-nya selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengenali sifat seorang teman.

"Kau tidak akan pulang dan memakan kue tar malam ini kan?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu ejekan!

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Ichigo ketus.

"Sayang sekali. Ayahmu menyuruhku datang dan aku juga telah membelikan kado untukmu." Ishida melemparkan sebuah bingkisan dengan kertas kado bermotif bunga matahari.

_Seleranya buruk sekali. _Ia berniat mengembalikan hadiah feminimnya. Siapa tahu isinya wig wanita, _mini dress_, buku mengenai kerajinan tangan atau semacamnya. Ishida punya hobi aneh dengan barang-barang wanita. "Cih, simpan saja sendiri."

"Itu hanya payung. Taruh saja di mobilmu, aku yakin kau butuh hari ini." Seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Ichigo yang terlanjur buruk, Ishida hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya.

Tuh kan, benar perkiraannya, isinya tidak jauh dengan barang perabotan rumah tangga. "Terserah kau sajalah."

* * *

Karakura bukan tempat yang dipenuhi keramaian seperti Tokyo. Tidak ada jalan dengan manusia yang tumpah ruah seperti di Shibuya. Yang ada hanya ketenangan layaknya tempat yang ia -Ichigo- berdiri saat ini. Pemakaman Karakura.

Udara menerbangkan rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan matahari senja. Ichigo merasakan udara yang lembab, akan hujan rupanya. Hadiah pemberian Ishida akhirnya berguna juga tapi ia tidak akan mengembangkan benda itu. Ia akan membiarkan hujan mencemooh dirinya. Rasanya hanya dengan itu ia dapat bertahan sampai saat ini.

Ichigo membungkuk di hadapan batu nisan bertuliskan Masaki Kurosaki. Ibunya yang meninggal tepat saat ia berulang tahun enam belas tahun yang lalu. Di tengah guyuran hujan.

Shhhhhhaa. Hujan dan angin berhembus bersamaan. Bahkan langit pun masih menyalahkannya tentang hari itu. Hari dimana ibunya meninggal.

_Enam belas tahun yang lalu._

Ichigo kecil dengan wajah kesal menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Karin dan Yuzu. Di senja hari ia baru pulang menghadiri kelas kendo tak terkecuali pada hari ulang tahunnya. Ayahnya sudah mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya seperti pada tahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun, Ichigo menolak untuk merayakannya tahun ini. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarganya daripada memenuhi kamarnya dengan hadiah. "Ibu, cokelat pemberian ibu tadi pagi tertinggal di _dojo_. Aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya."

"Besok saja Ichigo. Sekarang masih hujan, matahari juga hampir terbenam." Masaki Kurosaki menghentikan anak sulungnya sebelum ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menggeleng. Baginya cokelat pemberian ibunya itu sangat berharga. "Tidak mau. Itu pemberian ibu, aku belum memakannya sama sekali. Nanti kalau dimakan tikus bagaimana?"

Ibunya tersenyum. Dunia tidak akan seindah ini jika tidak ada anak laki-laki seperti Ichigo. Masaki beruntung mempunyai anak yang penuh semangat dan menggemaskan. "Ibu akan belikan lagi besok."

"Tapi aku mau memakannya sekarang. Aku akan ke sana sebentar ibu," rengek Ichigo. Cokelat itu seperti hadiah ulang tahun bagi Ichigo. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seekor tikus pun menyentuh hadiahnya.

Ichigo berlari ke _dojo_ tanpa memperdulikan panggilan ibunya. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya sampai di sana tanpa repot-repot memikirkan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak mengetahui ibunya berlari mengejarnya. Dan apa yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan terjadi. Ibunya tergelincir di sungai kemudian tenggelam. Ichigo menoleh sesaat sebelum ibunya terbawa arus sungai, ia mendengar namanya disebut sangat kencang.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun untuk menolong wanita yang tenggelam di sungai tapi terlambat. Ibunya telah mengeluarkan panggilan terakhirnya kepada Ichigo. Seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun yang kehilangan ibunya, tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Tangisannya pecah saat itu juga. Bercampur dengan hujan.

Di hari pemakaman ibunya, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan bocah berumur tujuh hari di depan nisan ibunya. Apa ia harus menangis, merasa bersedih, bersalah, atau memberikan serangkai bunga. Tapi ia tahu pasti, langit saja menyalahkannya maka keluarganya pasti menyalahkannya juga. Ia akan menerimanya, sampai langit menghentikan guyuran hujannya.

* * *

"Ibu. Apa kau marah padaku? Menyalahkanku?" Ichigo kembali dari memori sedihnya. Ia bisa merasakan derasnya hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Menghujamnya seperti ratusan jarum. Tidak. Ia tidak akan lari karena ini memang hal yang harus ia terima.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap dan berpotongan bendek, berlutut di hadapan nisan ibunya tanpa ia sadari. Ia seperti memanjatkan doa pada ibunya. Ichigo mengira-ngira siapa wanita yang basah kuyup di tengah hujan seperti dirinya. Dan juga kapan wanita berpakaian _mini dress_ itu datang? Sebelum dirinya atau setelah dirinya. Seperti hantu saja.

"Lain kali bawalah serangkai bunga untuk ibumu, Kurosaki-_san_."

Ah, ia familiar dengan wajah itu. Bukan karena ia pernah berkenalan dengannya, tapi lebih karena faktor bisnis ayahnya. Ia hampir familiar dengan rekan-rekan bisnis perusahaan. Salah satunya adik ipar dari CEO Kuchiki Corporation yang juga pelukis handal, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kurasa Rukia Kuchiki bukan seseorang yang akan mendoakan pemakaman orang lain." Ichigo berbicara dengan meninggikan suara normalnya, derasnya hujan telah meredam volume seseorang.

Rukia kembali berdiri. Kebetulan bahwa ia bertemu pewaris Kurosaki Corporation di tempat yang menyedihkan seperti ini akan mengubah hidupnya mulai detik ini. "Entahlah, mungkin karena suasana hujan seseorang seperti kau dan aku dapat berubah sentimentil.

Ichigo mengernyit. Ia tidak begitu menangkap hal yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Hujannya terlalu bising.

"Kau mau minum teh bersama?"

"Kau yang traktir."

* * *

"Kurosaki-_san_ bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah cabang di Fukuoka." Rukia memulai topik tanpa basa-basi. Begitulah dia jika sudah menyangkut hal yang krusial, ia akan melakukan semuanya dengan serius.

Rukia menatap intens sosok pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Dilihat dari pandangan matanya, Ichigo Kurosaki merupakan tipe orang yang tidak akan mengambil pusing masalah. Tak sia-sia ia mendalami bidang seni lukis, ia dapat menggambarkan karakter seseorang dengan sekali lihat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal merepotkan."

Gadis bermata violet itu menyesap penuh cangkir teh hijaunya. Ia akan menghadapi pilihan yang lebih sulit mulai sekarang. "Sudah kuduga, Anda akan merespon seperti itu. Tentu saya tidak akan meminta bantuan Anda secara gratis. Bayarannya adalah tiga tiket permohonan."

"Apa kau ini masih pelajar sekolah dasar? Apa aku harus meminta sebungkus cokelat dan sejensinya? Resiko yang akan aku lakukan lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan. Jabatanku tidak cukup untuk membantu perusahaan kakakmu."

Ia punya alibi. Tidak mungkin seseorang membantu orang asing sepertinya. Terlebih, mereka baru memulai percakapan tiga menit terakhir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau membuatnya jadi lebih sulit Kurosaki-_san_. Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuat komisaris berada di pihakku? Kau mau mengambil tawaranku?"

Ichigo mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan wanita mungil di depannya. Pakaian yang basah kelihatannya membuat wanita itu berpikir tidak beres. Misalnya, ia kenal dengannya lebih dari tiga menit ataupun satu tiga bulan, ia tak akan mengambil cara bodoh yang ditawarkannya. Biar sajalah.

"…."

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'ya'."

Apa itu pernyataan perang atau pernyataan bersekutu? Dingin di tubuhnya telah mengambil alih pikirannya saat ini. Satu lagi hal konyol yang terjadi hari ini.

"_Café_ ini tidak punya pemanas ya? Ini kau bawa saja." Ichigo melempar payung pemberian Ishida sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Toh, ia tak akan membutuhkannya, seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah baju ganti dan mandi air hangat di rumah.

Rukia memandangi pria aneh yang baru ia temui di pemakaman. Suka tidak suka ia akan menjalani rencana membuat kakak iparnya mau berkunjung ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakak kandungnya.

"Motif bunga matahari? Imut sekali." Rukia tersenyum simpul sembari memutar-mutar payung yang menurutnya imut itu di permukaan meja.

-tbc-

* * *

Hai, minna-san….. untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, melirik, meriview, mem-follow Arigatou Gozaimasu #bow. Actually, I want to publish this story yesterday but I don't have the mood to publish it khekhekhe. Bagi yang bingung tentang isi dari chapter 2, saya ceritakan kejadian Ichigo sebelum datang ke pemakaman dan sebelum Rukia menyadari ada seseorang selain ia di sana. Kayaknya fic ini penuh dengan alur maju mundur deh (-_-).

Saya gak akan kasih spoiler. Soalnya, saya juga ga tahu kelanjutan fic ini bakal kaya gimana #kidding. Reviewers ada yang bilang fic ini minim typo tapi setelah saya baca sekali lagi, penuh dengan typo (-_-) (akibat malas baca ulang). Walaupun fic ini dimulai dengan kemampuan saya yang ga begitu baik (buruk!) tapi saya ga akan membiarkan tetap begitu. Pastinya seseorang harus berkembang. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya .


	3. Complicated Day

**Peri Hujan**

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by Day Han

Caution! Cliche, OOC, AU, Mainstream Pairing, Typo.

Chapter 3: Complicated Day

Resort milik Soi Fong adalah yang terbaik di China. Lokasinya sangat strategis dan nyaman. Pengunjung dapat menikmati keindahan sungai Lii dan alam sekitarnya yang masih natural dari pintu kaca di balkon seperti milik Byakuya. Konsep bangunan tropis di musim panas memang sangat tepat. Sayangnya, ia tidak dapat berlama-lama menghirup keindahan ini itu. Sepuluh menit lagi, tepatnya sembilan menit lima puluh tiga detik lagi, perayaan ulang tahun National TV akan digelar di hotel yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya ia berlibur sekarang.

National TV merupakan perusahaan penyiaran, produksi film, stasiun radio, dan baru-baru ini jadi agensi selebritis. Pemilik National TV adalah pebisnis yang handal. Bahkan, Byakuya mengakuinya. Tak ada kata tak mungkin untuknya. Lihatlah bagaimana kakek tua itu mendirikan cabang National TV di China. Mengagumkan. Saat perusahaannya sedang tersendat masalah, Yamamoto Genryusai malah melebarkan perusahaannya sampai ke negeri orang.

Byakuya berpakaian sangat rapi, formal, lengkap dengan tuxedo dan dasi yang ia sematkan di antara kemejanya. Ia tidak bermasalah pergi sendiri di pesta tak penting seperti ini. Namun, ia mulai berpikir, seharusnya ia mengajak Soi Fong atau Renji menemaninya. Tak ada yang lebih membosankan dari pertemuan antara orang angkuh.

"Kau terlambat Byakuya. Kami sudah sampai acara inti." Seorang wanita dengan gaun malam panjang yang membentuk indah tubuhnya mendekati Byakuya. Warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan membuat busana berwarna orange yang ia kenakan kelihatan indah dengan tampilannya yang mencolok. Wanita yang lebih tua dari Byakuya itu menggiringnya ke meja bundar tempatnya menyantap hidangan di pesta.

Oh baguslah, Byakuya hanya tinggal duduk di meja untuk menyantap makanan ala Perancis itu. Tanpa mendengar kebisingan segmen hiburan. "Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Yoruichi Shioin. Wanita yang duduk bersama dengan Byakuya saat ini, menatap hidangan ala Perancis layaknya kucing kelaparan. "Sayang sekali. Penampilan musik jazz-nya bagus sekali tadi."

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang Yoruichi."

Pandangan Yoruichi terhipnotis oleh hidangan yang aromanya telah memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat hidangan di atas meja. Prinsip hidupnya adalah menikmati makanan enak. Makanya, ia bekerja sebagai reporter kuliner. "Dan melewatkan makanan mewah ini? Tidak terima kasih."

"Gemuk tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lihatlah, kau tidak juga menikah sampai saat ini. Itu karena kau terlalu gemuk."

Yoruichi tersedak, ada seseorang yang mengganggu waktu makannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang hampir menutupi matanya. Ia menatapnya sangat kesal. Jika ada efek CG seperti di film, mungkin sudah ada kilat keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri Urahara."

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Urahara. Bergurau adalah bagian dari hidupnya. "Bagaimana dengan pestanya? Apa menyenangkan? Semua detail di sini aku yang rencanakan."

Sendok sup di tangan Yoruichi hampir melayang, ia tak suka waktu makannya disela dengan obrolan basa-basi ini. "Pantas saja dekorasinya aneh."

Pemberitahuan orasi dari Komisaris National TV melalui pengeras suara memenuhi ruangan. Seseorang dengan janggut putihnya berjalan ke pangggung yang tadinya dipenuhi hiburan dari musisi jazz. Tongkat kayunya yang menempa lantai panggung membuat suara dentuman pelan. Namun, masih tetap terdengar dari meja makan Byakuya.

"**Perhatian hadirin semua. Terima kasih telah datang di perayaan ulang tahun National TV. Seperti yang telah kalian tahu, perusahaan ini telah membuka cabangnya di China dan berhasil melakukan kerjasama dengan All One Entertaiment. Jadi untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami selama lima puluh tahun perusahaan berjalan, silahkan nikmati hiburan dan makan malam di meja masing-masing.**"

"Pidato yang singkat." Yoruichi mengambil kembali sendok supnya, ia akan berniat mencicipi seluruh hidangan yang ada di mejanya, kemudian menulis komentar dan mempublishnya di website miliknya.

"Yah begitulah Komisaris. Ia tidak akan banyak bicara." Urahara memulai makan malamnya dengan menegak _campaign_. "Kudengar kau akan menjual cabang di Fukuoka? Apa aku perlu membantumu?"

"Aku tak akan membuka lelang."

"Orang sepertiku tak akan mampu membeli perusahaanmu." Urahara tersenyum sinis, ia menuang _campaign_ lagi. "Aku akan melakukan dengan cara lain."

Tak ada respon dari Byakuya, Byakuya tahu Urahara bukan orang jahat tapi ia juga belum bisa memastikan motif 'baik' Urahara. Sebagai penanggung jawab National TV di China, ia telah melakukan cara-cara licik untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya.

"Apa kalian akan membicarakan masalah kerjaan juga di meja makan? Kasihan sekali hidup kalian semua." Yoruichi menghentakkan keras gelasnya yang berisi air mineral. Ia tak suka ada gangguan saat ia berusaha berkonsentrasi merasakan masakan koki yang ia makan.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Kurosaki Railway Company menjadi tumpuan transportasi _shinkansen_ di Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Entah tiga atau lima tahun lagi, Ichigo akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya it, seperti ayahnya yang mendapatkannya dari mendiang kakeknya. Kedudukannya saat ini hanya ketua departemen yang ruang bekerja juga tidak terpisah dari karyawan lainnya. Ruangan dan kedudukan bukan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan menjalani pekerjaannya. Ia justru senang dengan ruangan yang terbuka. Berkomunikasi dengan karyawan rasanya lainnya menjadi lebih mudah.

Setelah mengunjungi rumah sakit kemari, Ichigo belum tertidur nyenyak ataupun mandi air hangat. Terima kasih untuk perayaan ulang tahun yang diadakan di rumahnya. Pemuda bermanik mata cokelat itu harus menghindar dari rasa malunya. Baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, musik yang memekakan telinga membuatnya terdiam di depan rumahnya sendiri. Wanita-wanita berpakaian minim –yang katanya adalah teman sekolahnya dulu walau kenyataannya Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengenalnya- datang ke rumahnya. Cukup melihat kekacauan di depan rumahnya, Ichigo urung untuk masuk. Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan mandi air hangatnya daripada dipermalukan di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Setelan yang ia kenakan masih sama, celana dan kemejanya yang basah hanya ia keringkan saat menumpang di apartemen Ishida. Beruntunglah, jas Ichigo tidak turut diguyur hujan juga.

Menginap di apartemen Ishida hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Kecuali saat ia berkelahi dan babak belur saat SMA dulu. Khawatir adiknya melihat kondisinya yang memar di sana-sini, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan tidur di rumah Ishida sepulang sekolah.

Ruangan kantornya sangat sepi (kosong) di jam makan siang seperti sekarang. Beberapa pegawai mengajak Ichigo ikut makan siang di kafetaria bersama mereka. Namun, ia menolaknya. Makanan di kafetaria cukup enak menurutnya, sama enaknya dengan masakan pelayan di rumahnya. Hanya saja, kesunyian di ruang karyawan menariknya untuk merenungkan beberapa hal yang belum juga ia temukan jalan keluarnya. Wanita Kuchiki itu ─yang baru ia temui kemarin─ juga membuatnya pening. Pernah suatu kali ia membaca profil Kuchiki Corporation, dengan empat cabangnya yang terbilang sukses. Dan di minggu ini ─saat ia membaca harian online─ baru ia ketahui, cabang di Fukuoka sedang tersendat dengan produksi televisinya. Ia bukan pengusaha alat elektronika ataupun alat-alat kesehatan, mana mungkin ia mengerti materi untuk membantu mereka.

"Wanita itu, apa yang ada dipikirannya?"

Ichigo merogoh laci mejanya. Wajahnya mulai sumringah ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-cari. Bungkusan cokelat dengan campuran kacang almond berbentuk memanjang. Ichigo mungkin tidak ke kantin kantor tapi ia tetap merasakan perutnya berorkestra. Snack kesukaannya dapat meredam sebentar rasa laparnya.

Cklek. Seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja karyawan. Tubuhnya yang mungil sangat pas dicocokkan dengan blouse semi-formal dan celana pendek. Manik matanya melebar melihat pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin sedang menikmati cokelat di genggamannya.

"Selamat siang, Kurosaki-_san_. Apa aku mengganggu snack siangmu?" Cepat-cepat Rukia mengubah sikapnya menjadi tenang. Ia tak mau sampai sakit perut menertawai hal absurd di depannya dan melewatkan niat awalnya datang ke perusahaan _shinkansen_ ini.

Di lain pihak, Ichigo terburu-buru menyembunyikan kembali cokelat di laci mejanya dan membersihkan sisa cokelat di mulutnya. Memalukan sekali, terlihat memakan cokelat seperti anak-anak.

"Ah, um, ada apa kau… kemari?" Ia membalikkan pertanyaan supaya tidak salah tingkah tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih memalukan.

Rukia tersenyum lebar (hampir tertawa), Ichigo Kurosaki lebih lucu dari yang ia bayangkan. Terutama saat ia memakan cokelat. "Komisaris menyuruhku datang."

Ichigo membelalakan matanya. Ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan meremehkan wanita Kuchiki itu. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

Selagi Ichigo sibuk menyusun perkiraannya, ia memperhatikan ruangan pegawai berkapasitas sepuluh orang ini. Kaca besar di tepi ruangan mencukupi pencahayaan walau tanpa lampu yang banyak, hanya saja catnya tidak sesuai. Sepertinya harus diperbaruhi. Desain ruangan terbuka antara atasan dan karyawan cukup unik, dengan begitu sosialisasi antara karyawan tidak akan terganggu. Hanya sedikit yang perlu ia perbaiki.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan padanya?" Ichigo mengikuti gerak-gerik Rukia yang terlihat aneh sejak ia masuk ruangan pegawai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia akan membalas perkataannya. Wanita itu terlihat asyik dengan memandangi furniture di ruangannya.

"Tolong pegang kursinya!"

Pertanyaannya belum terjawab dan wanita mengesalkan itu berani menaiki kursinya. KURSI MILIKNYA. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SEJAK TADI MENGABAIKANKU DAN BERTINGKAH SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!" Ichigo meledak, tak tahan dengan sikap Rukia yang sejak masuk ruangan karyawan memancing emosinya dengan sikap autisnya.

Kaget. Rukia hampir terjatuh dari kursi yang dinaikinya jika ia tidak berpegangan pada dinding. Oke, salahkan dirinya karena tidak juga menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk mendesain ulang ruangan karyawan seperti permintaan Komisaris. "Ayahmu memintaku untuk memperbaiki kantor karyawan di sini dan umm…. mengganti lukisan di dinding dengan lukisan potret ibumu."

Pemuda berambut orange itu mencoba menenangkan emosinya dengan menghela nafas secara perlahan. Motifnya datang ke kantornya terjawab juga beserta alasan ia naik ke kursi kerjanya. "Sekarang kau bisa turun Rukia. Lagipula kau tidak bisa mengangkat lukisan yang besarnya lebih dari dirimu."

Pikiran absurd apa yang ada di dalam otak wanita bertubuh kecil itu? Menaiki kursinya kemudian mengangkat lukisan dengan tangannya yang sangat kecil itu? Apa ia tidak bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri? Memangnya dengan tubuhnya yan pendek-kecil itu dapat menahan beban dari sebuah frame lukisan berukuran 90x140.

Rukia ia bilang? Putra sulung Kurosaki sangat 'bersahabat' sampai orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali sudah ia sebut dengan nama depannya.

"Kau memanggilku Rukia."

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura menghargai orang jika orang itu bersikap sepertimu." Jelas sekali. Rukia Kuchiki adik ipar Byakuya Kuchiki yang baru bertemu seseorang di pemakaman, meminta bantuan yang mustahil, 'mengancamnya' kemudian keesokan harinya tiba-tiba datang ke kantor orang dan menaiki kursinya karena ingin mengangkat lukisan 90x140 seorang diri. Ia tidak akan pernah menemui wanita yang seperti ini di manapun kecuali di hadapannya. Yang masih berusaha turun dari kursi setelah ia teriaki.

"Dengan saham Kuchiki Corporation yang kupunya, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahmu."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"….." Rukia tidak menggeleng sedikitpun untuk membuat Ichigo percaya.

Siluet wanita itu terpapar sinar matahari dari jendela besar di ruangannya. Cukup dengan melihat tatapan matanya yang begitu tegas, Ichigo dapat menggambarkan kesungguhan hatinya. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain kalau begini. Seakan bukan saja ayahnya yang akan berpihak pada Rukia, tetapi waktu, langit, dan cahaya matahari menunjukkan dukungannya pada pelukis wanita itu.

"Katakan padaku rencanamu itu, Rukia!" Ichigo menggebrak meja kerjanya, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dengan senang hati, Ichigo." Rukia menepuk tangannya, membersihkan debu yang berpindah ke tangannya ketika berkontak dengan lukisan besar tadi. "Oh, aku lupa membawa payungmu. Lain kali akan kukembalikan."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Angka-angka dan garis menukik di layar komputernya membuatnya pening. Sekarang investor mengurangi jumlah pendanaannya mengikuti harga saham yang semakin menurun. Harusnya, bukan ia yang menangani masalah krusial seperti ini. CEO yang sedang berlibur itu punya tanggung jawab penuh setelah menentang dewan direksi. Sebulan katanya? Sampai saat ini (senja hari di kantornya), ia tak dapat memikirkan jalan keluar untuk membantu penyelamatan cabang di Fukuoka.

Renji meneliti distribusi produk dari Fukuoka setahun ini, dan hasilnya konstan. Kostumer besar seperti lembaga atau department store tidak mengurangi pesanannya sama sekali. Oh, ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri besok. Jadi pelatih judo atau guru olahraga mungkin cocok untuknya daripada menghadapi masalah runyem seperti ini.

Renji beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Ia tak akan menunggu CEO dingin itu pulang dari liburan menyenangkannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah jatuh bangun karirnya sebagai _general manager_. Fukuoka, ia akan ke tempat akar masalah itu dengan kedua kakinya saja. Atau mungkin dengan sedikit bantuan?

Renji merogoh saku celananya, menekan tanda panggilan dari kontak yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Orang itu pasti bisa membantunya. "Toushirou, kau ada waktu?"

"_APA KAU BODOH? Aku sedang menyelesaikan program bernilai lima ratus ribu yen. Tutup ponselmu._"

Suara memekikan itu membuat Renji harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Bantulah teman lamamu."

"_Lima ratus ribu yen lebih berharga dari dirimu."_

Bocah pendek itu, berani sekali membandingkan dirinya dengan uang. Dasar! "Aku akan merebut Momo jika kau tidak membantuku."

"_Ancamanmu tak akan berhasil."_

"Kau tahu aku berteman dengannya sejak SMP. Daripada menunggumu, aku yakin ia akan memilih…."

"_Cukup, kau dimana?"_

Renji tersenyum. Ia yakin saat ini Toushirou mempunyai dahi yang berlipat-lipat, meninggalkan komputernya tanpa dimatikan kemudian keluar dari apartemennya dengan setengah berlari. Orang bilang, orang jenius akan menyampingkan emosinya, tapi tidak dengan Toushirou. Ancaman yang sama selalu berhasil dengannya. Ancaman dengan bumbu kecemburuan di dalamnya.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Teh, soda, air mineral, yoghurt, jus kotak. Ah, jus kotak rasa strawberry. Bento? Tidak, terlalu berat itu akan mengurangi nafsu makannya nanti. Pocky? Ia bukan remaja lagi, yang akan memakan pocky di waktu senggang. Bagaimana dengan roti? Dengan selai coklat? Perempuan butuh makanan manis juga kan?

"Saat aku bilang, mendengarkan rencanamu, kenapa harus di convenience store?"

Ichigo mendengus padanya, kerutan-kerutan di dahinya semakin menebal. Mengenal lebih dalam pewaris perusahaan transportasi sungguh menarik.

Rukia mengambil jus kotak dari lemari pendingin. Kemudian segera meraih bungkusan roti berbentuk kelinci. Lengkap sudah, minuman kesukaannya dan penggajal perut telah ada di tangannya. Ia menatap Ichigo, menyuruhnya mengambil snack atau minuman yang ia inginkan. Rukia jadi berpikir lagi, kenapa juga setiap mereka bertemu, ia yang selalu mentraktirnya.

"Kantormu terlalu terbuka. Banyak karyawan yang akan mendengarkan pembicaraan kita."

"Kau tahu, banyak kafe di dekat sini."

Pemuda di sampingnya terus saja meracau, sepertinya si strawberry itu hobi sekali berdebat dengannya. Jawab saja, jawab, Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang mengambil pusing masalah.

"Mereka tidak menyediakan jus kotak. Lagipula _convenience store_ di sini menyediakan tempat duduk di luar." Rukia meninggikan dagunya, mengarah ke jajaran bangku dan kursi di teras _convenience store._

"Oh, ya ampun. Terserah kau sajalah."

Ya kan, ia selalu mengalah di saat terakhir.

Setelah membayar minumannya (plus sebotol soda milik Ichigo), Rukia menempatkan dirinya di kursi kayu dengan meja ala pantai lengkap dengan payung juga. Jus kotak dingin yang baru dibelinya menggodanya untuk segera diminum sampai habis. Baru saja ia mau menusuk sedotannya, Ichigo dengan cepat meraih jusnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bicaralah dulu."

Pemuda yang tidak sabar.

Rukia merogoh tas selempangnya, ia menunjukan sebuah grafik harga saham setelah mengetikkan karakter di _browser_ ponselnya. Harga saham perusahan kakaknya di Fukuoka menurun tajam, nol koma empat persen dari sebelumnya. Ichigo tak menampakkan raut muka kagetnya. Sepertinya, putra komisaris Kurosaki Railway Company ini sudah mengetahui hal yang akan ia tunjukkan.

"Cabang di Fukuoka, aku takut sebelum satu bulan berjalan, dewan direksi menjual perusahaan itu karena saham semakin menurun." Genggaman tangannya semakin menguat, sampai tidak terasa ia meremas ponselnya.

"Saham di Fukuoka tidak semuanya saham publik. Coba pikirkan, kenapa Byakuya mengajukan waktu sebulan untuk membangkitkan perusahaan itu?"

Tatapan matanya beralih ke pria orange itu. "Apa maksudmu, penurunan saham tidak akan berpengaruh pada jalannya perusahaan?"

"Kau benar." Ichigo mengangguk. Rasa haus di tenggorokannya mensugestikan otaknya untuk membuka botol soda di genggamannya dan meneguk penuh minuman dingin itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan investor? Mereka yang memegang saham dengan persentase yang besar."

Hanya dengan sekali tenggak Ichigo dapat menghabiskan setengah sodanya. "Aku jadi tahu kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan kakakmu sendiri."

"…"

Gestur Rukia saat kesal membuatnya hampir tertawa. Mata violet Rukia yang bulat dan bibir cemberutnya sangat lucu. Ia mempunyai ekspresi wajah yang berbeda dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Perusahaan besar seperti Kuchiki Corporation tidak akan menyebar seluruh sahamnya. Akan ada tiga puluh persen saham yang dibeli perusahaan sendiri dan dua puluh persen lebih dipegang oleh pegawai dan relasi perusahaan. Termasuk saham milikmu."

"Jika ada lebih dari lima puluh persen yang dipegang Kuchiki Corporation, itu artinya hanya lima puluh persen kurang yang dimiliki publik dan investor. Tapi kenapa dewan direksi tetap kukuh menjual perusahaan di Fukuoka?"

"Itu masalah yang harus kau selesaikan. Sudah kubilang padamu kan kekuasaan dan jabatanku tidak cukup membantumu."

Ichigo benar. Sejak awal ia hanya 'memaksakan' kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan kemampuannya sendiri. Saat itu ia tak berpikir jauh untuk rencana yang akan ia jalankan. Jika saja cabang Fukuoka Kuchiki Corporation mendapatkan tender, apa mungkin dewan direksi mengurungkan niatnya menjual perusahaan itu? Tunggu, jika ia bisa menemukan proyek yang tepat, kalau saja ada.

"Ichigo, apa kau butuh televisi yang banyak saat ini?"

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku persetujuan kerjasama dengan Kuchiki Corporation. Aku akan berbicara dengan kepala cabang di Fukuoka."

Ichigo tak suka usulan ini, walau sejak awal ia telah memprediksi hal gawat seperti ini akan terjadi juga. Apa benar ayahnya akan membiarkan wanita itu bertindak jauh seperti ini? Dan membiarkan putranya dimanfaatkan.

Baiklah, ini ayahnya. Dengan sifat konyol yang pria berjenggot itu miliki, ia yakin membuka peluang untuk Rukia akan langsung disetujui.

Ichigo menyodorkan jus kotak Rukia yang ia ambil paksa tadi. Lalu menegak habis sodanya yang tersisa. "Berikan nomor ponselmu. Kuhubungi kau setelah urusanku beres."

*-tbc-*

Gomenasai minna-san, saya menghadapi kehidupan nyata jadi tidak bisa mengupload chapter ketiga ini. Sebagai gantinya, saya buat chapter yang lebih panjang dari dua chapter sebelumnya. Saya tidak menyangka ceritanya bisa serumit ini dan menguras pikiran #huft (-_-).

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin saya agak lama mengupload, tapi akan saya usahakan menulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya di sela waktu saya. Terima kasih para reader dan reviewer #bow.


	4. Disgusting Disturbing Glittering

**Peri Hujan**

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei

Story by Day Han

Caution! Cliché, OOC, AU, Mainstream Pairing, Typos everywhere,

Chapter 4 : Disgusting, Disturbing, Glittering

Rukia telah bekerja di perusahaan desain interior "Warming" di Tokyo selama setengah tahun. Sebelumnya, ia sering keluar masuk perusahaan interior sejenis. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya tak betah dengan bekerja. Mulai dari tempatnya yang susah dijangkau, bos yang menyebalkan atau rekan kerja yang sering menggosipkannya di toilet.

Ia sekarang sedang mempelajari kumpulan foto ruangan dari kantor Ichigo. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang senggang, makanya ia mau menerima tawaran Isshin-_san_ untuk mendesain kantornya. Kantor karyawan akan ia desain senyaman mungkin agar orang yang sedang bekerja betah berada di kantor.

"Rukia, kau sudah baca berita hari ini? Kudengar Kurosaki Railway Company akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kakakmu untuk menyelamatkan cabang di Fukuoka. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ya?"

Nanao-_san_ kepala desain di kantornya menyuarakan berita online yang ia baca dari komputer di kantor. Artikel itu hasil dari usahanya selama hampir seminggu. Memaksa perusahaan vital seperti Kurosaki Railway Company agar mau membantunya bukan perkara yang mudah. Bukan hanya ia harus merelakan saham Kuchiki Corporation yang ia punya, ia juga harus merelakan waktu senggangnya untuk berbasa-basi dengan pewaris perusahaan itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sepenuhnya bosan mengobrol dengan Ichigo, tapi jika pria itu sudah berbicara rasanya kesal mendengar komentar 'jujurnya'. Oh, dan tambahan lagi, ia juga selalu menghabiskan jatah snack malamnya hanya untuk mentraktir Ichigo jika bertemu. Gajinya tidak sebanyak orang itu, kenapa harus ia yang mentraktirnya?

"Nanao-_chan_ kau kira darimana asal bantuan itu? Rukia yang menarik mereka untuk membantunya. Jika aku jadi kakakmu aku akan berterima kasih dan memelukmu dengan erat."

Kyoraku pemilik perusahaan dimana Rukia bekerja muncul di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Bosnya ini pria yang nyentrik. Selalu memakai kemeja dengan motif bunga ke kantor. Rukia yakin bosnya ini seorang _playboy_. Lihat saja bagaimana cara bicaranya pada setiap wanita di kantor ini. Tetapi sisi baik dan perhatian pada karyawan di kantornya membuat Rukia betah bekerja di sini.

"Jika kakakku sepertimu aku akan membiarkanmu sengsara Kyoraku-_san_," canda Rukia.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya _sacho*_. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan."

Nanao menyerahkan berkas-berkas dokumen yang sukses menutupi wajah Kyouraku sepenuhnya. Itu berkas selama sebulan. Bos nyentriknya pasti tidak dapat lagi mengeluarkan rayuannya pada wanita di kantor ini.

"Kau tega sekali denganku. Bisakah aku mengerjakannya besok Nanao-_chan,_" rengek Kyouraku

"Tidak bisa."

Nanao melengos keluar dari ruangan begitu saja membiarkan atasannya merengek seperti murid yang baru dihukum mengerjakan tugas.

Tepat di hadapan Rukia tergeletak berkas dari Ichigo. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan CEO perusahaan. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki yang baru di kenalnya itu serius mengajukan kerjasama dengan cabang Kuchiki. Katanya sih untuk menambah inventaris di lobby dan ruang-ruang perusahaan –yang menurut Rukia itu sangat tidak dibutuhkan.

Benar kata Ichigo, resikonya terlalu besar. Ia yang menarik Ichigo dalam situasi ini pun –jika terus mengajukan perjanjian bodoh seperti ini– akan dalam keadaan sulit.

Perkataan Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Apa yang menyebabkan penurunan saham? Kenapa dewan direksi bersikukuh menjual cabang? Pasti ada alasan terselubung. Tapi apa? Dunia bisnis memang merepotkan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya bisnis terlebih yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan kakak iparnya. Ia sekolah di desain interior dan mempunyai hobi melukis. Hanya itu saja. Baik bidang pekerjaannya maupun kesukaannya tidak ada yang berkaitan dengan bisnis.

Nada dering ponselnya berbunyi. Rupanya panggilan dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"_Moshi-moshi*_, dengan Rukia di sini," sapanya dengan nada ramah.

"Rukia, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

Oh, Ichigo yang menelpon. Ia lupa tidak menyimpan nomor kontaknya saat Ichigo menelpon kemarin. Ia mudah melupakan sesuatu seperti ini.

Rukia menggeleng seperti lawan bicaranya di saluran telepon sekarang berada di hadapannya. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus memesan furniture di Karakura."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Ini jam kerjanya –dan seharusnya jam kerja orang pada umumnya– seenaknya saja mengatur jadwal bertemu.

"Dengar Ichigo! Bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan langkah kita selanjutnya tapi sekarang aku sedang bekerja."

"Lalu kenapa? Anggap saja aku sekedar mengantarmu dan kita bisa berbicara dalam perjalanan. Kau bisa bekerja sekaligus menemuiku kan?"

Lelaki itu punya motirasi. Tampaknya ia tidak akan menang adu argument saat ini. Jalan yang tersisa hanya mengalah dengan terhormat seperti yang diajarkan guru etikanya dulu.

"Baik. Jemput aku di kantor!"

Rukia mendengar nada keberatan di sana. Lelaki itu mendesis sebelum memutus saluran teleponnya? Bukankah ia yang repot-repot menelpon dan menawarinya tumpangan? Lalu untuk apa nada ketidaksukaan itu? Kalimat mengalahnya cenderung memerintahkah? Memang seharusnya kan menjemput gadis yang ingin diajak bertemu.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"Rukia, kenapa kau duduk di belakang?" Ichigo yang telah memegang kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali memutar kuncinya ke petunjuk _off_.

"Kursi belakang lebih nyaman," ujar Rukia mengambil lembaran-lembaran desain furniture di tasnya.

Alasan pertama Ichigo menemuinya adalah untuk membantunya. Sejak awal ia tidak ingin terseret dengan masalah merepotkan seperti ini. Hidup normal adalah yang terbaik. Namun, berkat paksaan ayahnya dan tekad Rukia menjalani rencana penyelamatan mustahil ini, ia setuju. SETUJU. Ia tidak masalah dipandang rendah oleh ketua departemen lain atau bahkan dicibir tentang betapa bodohnya ia melakukan kerjasama dengan cabang Kuchiki yang sahamnya anjlok. Demi merealisasikan apa yang ia sebut kata setuju di kepalanya.

"Akan sulit berbicara denganmu saat menyetir. Apa aku harus berteriak dan menoleh padamu saat berbicara?" Ichigo menoleh menatap tajam gadis di depannya yang masih berkutat pada lembaran desain –yang menurutnya berbentuk unik.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menggambar beberapa perubahan di sketsa kursi yang ia buat. Saat ini ia berkonsentrasi penuh menggambar sketsa desain seperti ia melukis. Keduanya butuh imajinasi.

"Kalau begitu jangan berbicara denganku. Keselamatan penumpang ada di tanganmu."

"Rukia, aku tidak bercanda. Duduklah di depan dan simpan sketsamu. Kau bisa mual saat aku mulai mengemudi."

Ichigo tidak bercanda kan saat ia bilang mual? Pengemudi macam apa yang sampai membuat penumpangnya mual? Jangan-jangan pria itu tidak punya lisensi mengemudi?

"Aku tidak akan mual jika kau mengemudi dengan baik." Rukia masih tidak mau memandang Ichigo yang dari tadi menengok ke belakang. Pria itu seakan berusaha mengintimidasinya dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Itu tak akan berhasil untuknya. Banyak yang mempunyai pandangan yang lebih tajam di keluarga Kuchiki. Termasuk kakak iparnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Mesin mobil Ichigo kembali menyala. Kata terserahnya itu menjadi treadmark dirinya. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia sudah mengeluarkan kata itu dengan mudahnya. Tempat parkir kantornya cukup luas. Ia juga heran mengapa dibuat begitu besar sedangkan baik karyawan maupun klien yang membawa kendaraan sangat jarang.

Buuk.

"Ichigo! Itu pagar pembatas. Kenapa kau tabrak?" Rukia berteriak. Sangat jelas tadi ia merasakan Ichigo menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dan saat ia memandang ke depan pagar pembatas wilayah parkir sudah tersungkur jatuh.

"Sudah kubilang duduklah di depan," kata Ichigo bersungut-sungut

Lagi-lagi dia (Ichigo) mempermasalahkan hal yang sama. Bukannya mereka telah bersepakat tadi.

"Apa masalahmu sih? Apa pentingnya aku di kursi depan atau di kursi belakang?"

Sejak tadi ia ingin menanyakan hal yang membuatnya kehilangan mood menggambar.

"Kau masalahnya. Kau membuatku seperti supir pribadi. Menjemputmu, mengemudi untukmu, mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan, dan kau sibuk sendiri mengerjakan sketsamu seperti aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Yah, Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo meledak kedua kalinya setelah kejadian di kantor itu. Guratan-guratan di dahinya itu menurutnya lucu tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali. Tapi yang membuatnya tertegun adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. 'Seperti bukan siapa-siapa?'. Loh memang mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja. Kesimpulannya, ia atau Ichigo satu sama lain 'bukan siapa-siapa'.

"Memang bukan kan?"

Sikap Ichigo jadi terlihat linglung, bingung. Lelaki itu bahkan memutar-mutar kemudinya dan menggaruk kepalanya tidak jelas. Apa ia (Rukia) salah bicara?

"Aku… aku rekan kerjamu," jawabnya terbata.

Yup. Memang itu hal yang sama yang ia pikirkan dari tadi. Lalu apa? Apa alasan ia kesal sampai beranggapan dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan? Oh, setelah dipikir memang dari awal Rukia memanfaatkannya. Jadi, tidak salah memang jika Ichigo kesal dan marah padanya.

Rukia memasukkan seluruh berkas sketsanya, membuka pintu belakang, berjalan memutar ke arah depan kemudian duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Asalkan Ichigo dapat memaafkannya sedikit saja. Asalkan Rukia dapat membalas budi sedikit saja. Ia tidak akan komplain seujung lidah pun.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjemputku. Maaf, hari ini aku juga merepotkanmu."

Perubahan yang sungguh drastis. Wanita yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya mempunyai jalan pikiran yang tak dapat diperkirakan. Memohon bantuannya, mengancamnya dengan cara halus, memintanya menjemput, bertengkar dengannya dan menyerah saat dirinya (Ichigo) malah sudah terpojok.

Dimana lagi ia dapat menemukan wanita seperti ini? Mungkin satu dari sembilan puluh sembilan kemungkinan. Ia jadi lupa alasan pertama ia meminta wanita bermata violet itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Lain kali kita pergi naik tranportasi umum."

Kedengarannya transportasi umum lebih menyenangkan. Tapi ia (Ichigo) tidak yakin juga mereka tidak akan meributkan hal seperti ini lagi.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Renji ingin menuntaskan masalahnya secepat mungkin. Setelah berhasil mendatangkan Toushiro ke cabang Fukuoka, ia yakin mereka akan mendapatkan sisi terang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Tanpa memanggilku untuk mengetes benda ini kau harusnya sudah tahu kalau produksi di sini dalam hasil yang baik."

Toushiro menepuk-nepuk televisi yang telah ia bongkar isinya di sana-sini. Dari segi program tidak bermasalah, hardware bisa berfungsi dengan baik, tampilan lumayan bagus. Sebagai informasi saja, ia bukan ahli mesin. Ia hanya bekerja di perusahaan software developer dan menerima pekerjaan tambahan sebagai pembuat aplikasi komputer. Entah kenapa ia mengiyakan saja permintaan teman tunangannya ini.

"Kau benar," Renji mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Sebelum persetujuan untuk melaunching produk televisi ini, ia ada di sana. Mengetes kemampuan televisi yang katanya telah disisipkan berbagai aplikasi. Hasilnya, bagus. Tidak ditemukan kesalahan dalam pembuatannya dari sisi manapun. Segmen pasarnya pun bagus. Lalu apa sebab saham di sini menurun tajam? Jika bukan dari segi produk dan pasar.

"Aku bukan ahli mesin ataupun ahli pemasaran. Tapi jika kau meminta usulku, teknologi di sini main aman."

Renji mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mau mendapat perhatian publik, produkmu harus lebih menonjol dari yang lain."

Ia megerti betul yang dimaksud teman jeniusnya. Televisi dengan fitur yang biasa. Sama dengan produk merek lain dipasaran tidak akan mendapat perhatian khalayak umum. Produknya harus berbeda. Pemesanan dalam jumlah yang sama tiap tahunnya sepertinya dapat terpecahkan. Satu hal yang tertinggal. Nilai saham, apa hubungannya dengan nilai saham?

"Usulmu bagus, tapi aku harus mencari tahu dulu mengapa nilai saham menurun jika tidak ada masalah dari segi produknya. Sepertinya aku harus menghabiskan hari liburku di kantor lagi," keluh Renji seraya menatap langit-langit ruang istirahat karyawan.

"Bantuanku sampai di sini saja. Aku harus kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Toushiro beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei, hei, setidaknya luangkan waktu untuk ke Karakura. Aku yakin dia sedang mengharapkanmu."

"Tutup mulut embermu itu Abarai."

"Jika kau terus menelantarkannya, aku benar-benar akan merebut Momo darimu."

Renji serius. Sangat serius. Siapa yang tidak terenyuh melihat temannya ditelantarkan oleh pria berwatak dingin. Momo dan Toushiro mengikat pertunangan karena keluarga mereka saling kenal. Ia yakin rasa suka juga bisa tumbuh dengan dirinya dan Momo jika mereka bersama.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Komputer mesin kasirnya rusak. Ia tidak bisa melayani pelanggan seharian ini. Sejak pagi ia berusaha mengutak-atik komputer yang telah ketinggalan zaman itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar seorang penjual bunga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menjadi jenius dan berhasil membuat komputer itu menyala lagi.

"Ah, aku bisa tutup lagi esok hari jika komputer ini tidak diperbaiki."

Bunga-bunganya yang segar dan cantik dapat layu jika tidak segera terjual. Terlebih lagi penghasilannya dapat berkurang.

Momo merutuk komputer tua itu. Ia memukul-mukul keras keyboardnya yang telah kehilangan tanda hurufnya. Harusnya ia memanggil jasa reparasi komputer atau membeli komputer baru. Ia kesal setengah mati membongkar CPU dan mencari di internet –melalui ponselnya– cara memperbaiki komputer tuanya.

Triiing. Seseorang baru saja melalui pintu tokonya. Walau ia tidak mengunci pintu tokonya, ia sudah memasang tanda tutup kan? Kenapa juga seseorang menyerobot masuk begitu saja.

"Maaf, tapi kami tutup hari ini."

Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan mesin kasirnya sekarang. Pria yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa menghubunginya selama tiga bulan. Si manusia es. Untuk apa dia kemari sekarang?

"Hinamori…"

"Anda tidak membaca tanda tutup? Kami tidak melayani pelanggan hari ini," potong Momo kembali mengutak-atik CPU.

"CPU-nya bisa rusak jika kau sembarangan memperbaikinya. Sini aku yang kerjakan."

"Pergilah! Aku bisa memanggil jasa reparasi. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan komputer ini."

"Hinamori…" Toushiro mengetes emosinya. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah memanggil nama itu. Memandang tunangannya bermandikan peluh dari balik meja berdebu saja membuatnya senang. Jika ia tidak terbiasa mengontrol emosinya, ia sudah memeluknya sekarang.

"Hinamori, ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo."

"Walau kau katakan seribu kali pun aku tidak akan pindah ke Tokyo. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanku sedikitpun."

Momo menghapus peluh yang mulai mengalir di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya yang menghitam terkena tumpukan debu CPU. Hari ini ia lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangan padahal cuaca begitu menyengat di luar. Sekarang di tambah kedatangan Toushiro konsentrasinya semakin pecah.

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya singkat.

Reaksi apa itu? Reaksinya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Entah kenapa ia malah setuju bertunangan dengan pria tidak berperasaan sepertinya. Seharusnya ia kabur saja saat dijodohkan dengan pria ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Manusia es tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang wanita yang ditinggal tunangannya."

"Kalau begitu buat manusia es ini mengerti," ujar Toushiro mantap. "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu dan Obaa-_chan*_ mulai sekarang."

Momo Hinamori menatap horror pria di depannya. Di saat ia sangat mengharapkan Toushiro untuk mengunjunginya walau hanya sesekali pria itu tak datang sama sekali, ia bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesannya atau menjawab teleponnya, sekarang tunangannya ini malah ingin tinggal di rumahnya. Ia kenal dengannya sejak kecil, tapi sikapnya ini seakan di luar kebiasaannya. Dulu jika ia sudah marah dan tidak lagi mau menemui Toushiro, lelaki ini hanya akan mengatakan 'aku mengerti' kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku akan belajar memahamimu setiap nano detiknya," jelasnya lagi.

Momo harus membujuk neneknya menentang keputusan ini. Harus.

*-tbc-*

*Sacho = presiden direktur

*Moshi-moshi = halo

*Obaa-chan = nenek

Gomennasai minna-san. Beribu maaf baru update sekarang. Pekerjaan saya lagi banyak dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula. Bulan yang sangat sibuk. Chapter selanjutnya pun saya nggak bisa janji update cepet tapi tetep saya lanjutkan kok. Terima kasih udah sabar nunggu update lemot saya #bow.


End file.
